


Mac and Cheese

by acenerdqueen



Series: Roosterteeth Prompt Fics [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acenerdqueen/pseuds/acenerdqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mavin. Based on the Au ' You keep stealing my Mac and cheese out of the microwave in the dining hall and I assumed the first time it was a mistake but now it keeps happening AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mac and Cheese

It was gone. Again. He couldn't understand it really. Well, yes the microwaves were public in the dining hall but he'd never heard of someone stealing food from said microwaves. It was weird and annoying. Gavin sighed as his stomach grumbled over the loss of their Mac and cheese. As he gave up on his dinner he eyed up the various Mac and cheeses being eaten as he walked past. He would mourn over its poor soul for the rest of the day.

*

It happened. Again. Once again he couldn't understand. He'd even told his friend to watch his microwave while he went to the loo. It was evident , however, when he returned that Ray had ignored his poor dinner in favour of some babe making her own food two microwaves over. Once again, no lunch. He looked suspiciously at everyone close to the microwaves. A group of older students, a heavily tattooed couple and a small group of friends walking away. None seemed suspicious. He would have his Mac and cheese eventually.

*

This time he set a trap. First, he gathered the help of an older girl in distracting Ray whilst he 'watched' over his microwave. With a cheery wave he left his microwave and snuck over and sat at a table. He eyed the microwave and suddenly his hand was grabbed. He turned to see some redhead girl shaking his hand and explaining how she was Lindsay and how she thought the work he did was so cool. He nodded, half listening until she left. He turned and returned to his microwave. It was gone. He wondered vaguely is she was there to distract him or whether he actually had a fan. The former sounded more logical somehow. Either way, he'd have to use sneakier tactics.

*

This time he went simple. He put the food in the microwave then went over to the salad bar. He heard the beep and immediately turned, catching the perpetrator. He vaguely recognised the guy. His hands were on the Mac and cheese and he hadn't noticed Gavin yet. Literally springing, he leapt over to the boy and tackled him. 

"THEIIIFF." He cried prying the Mac and cheese from his hands. A few people looked curiously then got bored. Seeing people sat on other people was relatively normal.

"Dude what the fuck calm down."Gavin gaped. 

"Not bloody likely! You've been nicking my tea for nearly a month." Gavin moaned sadly. Gavin stroked the meal slightly, his mouth watering. 

"I just can't be assed to get my own dude. Plus it's funnier to screw with you."

Bird noises of shock from Gavin filled the silence. 

"W-what, but-but I payed for that. With my own money."

"Yeah well sorry dude. I can pay you back if you want."

Gavin stared at the curly haired man. 

"Well I suppose that's reasonable. Ish."

"Alright then, well I'm Michael." He held his hand out, offering a hand shake. 

"Gavin."


End file.
